


i don’t care, just stay for a while

by pachipachihachi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Hospitals, These two love each other but they’re kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachipachihachi/pseuds/pachipachihachi
Summary: Kaoru’s hospitalization, though probably necessary, was very untimely.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 31





	i don’t care, just stay for a while

Kaoru never liked hospitals. Every room, side by side, was always so brightly lit it was headache inducing. He hated every doctor coming and going with such urgency, so serious and hasty in a place that’s supposed to be healing. He hated doctors and he hated hospitals. Maybe it was only his dislike for his boyfriend’s family.

Mental hospitals, on the other hand, he wasn’t currently allowed to have much of an opinion on, if only to keep from losing any more sanity. His room. His clothes were mixed in with the articles of Kyoya’s that he’d acquired over the years, pushed carelessly into drawers. Books that he had no interest in reading were aligned neatly on the shelves. His parents visited him only once. Hikaru came every day and brought Ageha when he could. He took solace in those things, but it wasn’t enough.

Kyoya was in Boston, working diligently at his second year in university. The change in seasons that led to the present day cold Autumn left Kaoru yearning for the Summer, when his beloved third Ootori son came back to Japan. During his American university’s break, it didn’t matter much that he kept working until the early morning. When he did retire to sleep, on most nights he did so in Kaoru’s bed, and this was the arrangement Kaoru loved most. To have it torn away by late August affected him more than he’d like to admit.

Everyone saw it. Hikaru, as he is, couldn’t help but blame himself. He saw his twin, who was of utmost importance to him, get worse and worse with each week. He knew it was at least in part because of that Wretched Shadow King and refused to believe Kaoru would let Kyoya mean that much to him, so the matter was dismissed.

Kaoru himself couldn’t seem to understand it any much better than Hikaru did. After all, he had dealt with this before last year and he was okay then. He couldn’t think of anything that had changed since then. To be fair, maybe he wasn’t looking as hard as he should’ve been. Some part of him knew it would’ve only hurt him worse to see how much more effort was put into their relationship back then.

November 22nd. All the time he’d been inpatient Kaoru had kept meticulous track of the date. Today it was November 22nd. A call to his brother confirmed that a certain plane carrying a certain passenger had arrived safely in Tokyo the night before. More than anything Kaoru wished to have been there to greet that passenger, kiss them as many times as it would take to make up for the 3 months he spent sulking about their absence.

The only thing he could do was wait. Wait for the door to open, to look up and see the beautiful jet-lagged boy with the raven hair, see his calculating expression, and know that he’d come to save Kaoru from the room he’d been holed up in. He refused to leave for breakfast or any scheduled activities. And in the moment he absolutely despised all of the staff trying to force him out.

Yet, the time did come. The clock struck 12 for visiting hours and only then did he regain a bit of hope. 

Kaoru’s eyes shot up when he heard the click of the doorknob turning. A familiar voice called his name.

“Kyoya.” He responded meekly, suddenly realizing his anxiety surrounding the questions to come. He averted his gaze, but could feel his lover’s boring into him.

“May I sit?” Kaoru only nodded, choosing silence as Kyoya closed the door and filled the empty space next to where he had been stationed the past couple of hours. “The beds in our hospitals are nicer.”

“I thought that too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Kaoru looked up then.

“Yes. Please, if you would.”

Kyoya moved in closer and allowed himself to get lost in eyes staring back at him. He made mental note of his own observations. They were so hurt, so desperately deprived of hope like a golden flower that had every little petal picked off of it. They stared like they were begging to make something known.

He let their lips meet with hesitant hunger. A kind of kiss that both parties acknowledged was long overdue. A kiss where both parties realized how much they missed the other’s taste, and for a second prayed that they would never have to go without it again.

“Happy birthday.” The younger boy squeaked out.

“Ah, you remembered. Would you care to elaborate on why you’re hospitalized on my birthday?” Kyoya’s words were spoken without malice, but from the way Kaoru reacted to them they probably shouldn’t have been spoken regardless. Realizing this, Kyoya wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him.

“I love you. I’ve never cared much about my birthday.” He pet the twin’s hair in an attempt to reassure him.

“I love you too. I’ve always cared about your birthday.”

“You feeling better would be the best present anyone could give me.” Kaoru moved his face dangerously close to the other’s. Kyoya cupped his cheek.

“Really?” A soft smile played across the Hitachiin’s face first, which the Ootori boy felt himself mirror. However, a frown followed not long after. “Being with you makes me feel better.” 

Kyoya pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And when I leave, you end up here, so you have to find other things that make you feel better too.” 

“I know. Nothing anyone here hasn’t told me before. I’m trying really hard, though.”

“Thank you.” The normally cold boy’s voice was soft and tender and expressing genuine appreciation. They both did a double take. “Have they given you a discharge date? We have some catching up to do and I leave for Boston again on Sunday.” 

Kaoru giggled. “You sleaze.”

“I did not mean that sort of catching up.” Kyoya rolled his eyes as he spoke and adjusted his glasses to mark the end of his sentence.

“Oh, you so did. I’m coming home on Friday.”

“Perfect. Are you planning on visiting during winter break?”

The pair’s fingers interlocked and in that moment Kaoru came to the conclusion that his dependent-on-others happiness would be back for a bit. Until Sunday, did he say? Until Sunday, but maybe it could stay a little longer if they had a much needed talk about their lack of long distance communication. They would. Kaoru knew they would, and he decided again in the moment that it would be okay.

“Absolutely, if that’s what you want. Though, don’t you miss your family? Wouldn’t you rather come here to spend New Year’s with them?” He teased. 

“You’re dreaming. Kindly do that in your own psych hospital bed.”

Yes, things would be okay. Kaoru smiled into a kiss that he initiated. 

“I will, you idiot. I’ll dream of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Funny story. I actually wrote this in the psych ward. Because i was leaving to get a psych eval and i told everyone if i get admitted and i’m not out by Kyoya’s birthday i’m gonna write a fic where Kaoru’s in the psych ward for Kyoya’s birthday and well i am a man of my word so i had to. Do not go to a psych ward in America during a pandemic is the most important thing i learned. Hope you all enjoyed reading this it was funny to write while my roommate (who i adore for the record) had already fallen asleep. the title is taken from Don’t Let Me Down by Stacey Q which always makes me think of kyokao (^з^)-☆


End file.
